


Two different worlds collide

by PushMeFurther



Series: Tell me all your secrets [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), sprousehart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not real, Purely Speculative, based on real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushMeFurther/pseuds/PushMeFurther
Summary: This one is based on Lili’s insta stories of Cole being licked by a dog named Pinky and her tweet from the same night.*THIS IS PURELY SPECULATIVE AND NOT MEANT TO HURT OR OFFEND ANYONE*





	Two different worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on Lili’s insta stories of Cole being licked by a dog named Pinky and her tweet from the same night.
> 
> *THIS IS PURELY SPECULATIVE AND NOT MEANT TO HURT OR OFFEND ANYONE*

Mutual friends.

Since we got together, we started sharing not only feeling, bodies, souls and hearts.

Those were just ours.

We started sharing lives, childhood friendships, animals, places we loved to explore when we were kids, family.

The way my sister squealed when she heard you’re coming home for Thanksgiving, or the way my mom teased me saying that I used to talk about you and how much i loved you back when I was 10.

The way your dad hugged me tight whispering that I’m the one, or the way your brother was teasing you about having a type.

You always said you don’t have a type.

You just said that you were drawn to me, got lost into my green eyes, like the depths of the ocean, the way they turned into a forest fire when I was angry, the way they softened for you, or a dog, or both.

I remember when you started right into them that one night at one of your friend’s place.

That night that I had to hold my pee for 80 minutes just to make sure I don’t miss anything in our Game of Thrones marathon we had every time.

It was so simple and domestic, far far away from the usual photoshoots, interviews, paparazzi and all the white noise we always tried to ignore.

The way Pinky didn’t stop licking your face (I mean, can we really blame her), it softened me. I was just in awe, filming the moment, making sure the world can see it.

Because there are things the world deserves to know.

Things that will make them as happy as they make me.

As you make me.

That was my favorite night we spent together. It was pure bliss and domesticity, so simple yet so complicated.

Just like us.


End file.
